chess_tigerfandomcom-20200214-history
Chess Tiger Free
Chess Tiger Free was created by Christophe Theorn. It was initially created since 2009. The chess engine was currently in version 2018.06 (64 bits). Usually, this chess app uses credit system to let players receive points to play the game, but in the newer update, players only has 12 free games to play the game before some features were disabled. Here are the lists of features available at the free version: *26 credits (initially) *Show start/end of game *Most list *More than 6000 Grandmaster games *Trainer can be chosen to compete between 100 elo and 3000 elo. *Saving or sending a game *Load or import Game *Two players mode *Coach Suggestions *Hiding Clock *App language Changing (French, German) *Auto-off device *Suggestion and Threat Button *Analysis *Board, Piece,visual, and sound changer *Rules of Chess *And a lot more... The credit system (older update) works is by giving the player 26 credits to play the game so he/she can use the features right away. Everytime you start a new game, it charges you a credit. Everytime you win a game, you earn one credit. When you promote your pawn, you earn a credit, however, this only effects in Trainer Mode. If a player doesn't have any credit remaining, then the player must earn some by playing against the weak player. Not only starting a new game charges him/her a credit but saving a game, setting up position, go back a move, etc. In the iPad, the number of credit was shown at top of the capture piece (iPad) or shown next to the back and foward arrows (iPhone and iPod touch). If a player wants unlimited credits, then that player must purchase Chess Tiger Pro, which is $10.00, initially. The new update that happens at June 2018 is the removal of the credit system. According to the app developers, people who played the Chess Tiger Free never purchased the Chess Tiger Pro. Only less than 1% chose to purchase Chess Tiger Pro. So they decided to take away features on the free version so that it forces people to pay the Chess Tiger Pro to earn more money. They made up new features, too. These changes/new features are: *12 free games (cannot earn them) *Very less Grandmaster Games *Limited Board/Visual Designs *No more having move lists *Cannot Set up positions *No more saving or sending game *Trainer Levels are limited to easy if Free Games were 0. *No showing beginning/end of game *Limited takebacks *Chess Score *Your score will be frozen if you used up all your free games. *Coach Comments Here are the good news about removal credit system and replacing it in Free games: *Unlimited times to play *Takeback charges no penalty In July 2018, the App Developer decided to unlock all the visual themes and make all of them unlocked until the player ran out of his/her free games. Description in the App Store ▻ Do you want to learn or improve at chess? ▻ Do you want to master the most prestigious, the classiest game ever, while having fun? It's EASY, and you can start right now! How does it work? It's really simple: you just play! The coach shows you the moves a Grandmaster would pick. Not just one move, but the 4 best moves. Sounds silly? Well think about it... How did you learn to talk when you were a child? Did you take grammar and spelling lessons? Of course not. You just went with the flow, because that's the most effective way to learn! Chess Tiger allows you to do just that, AND IT WORKS! In two minutes you start learning effortlessly. You start having fun immediately, and notice after just a few games that the right moves come to your mind naturally, as if they were obvious. If it still sounds incredible, please read the reviews. Chess Tiger has one of the highest customer satisfaction of the App Store! Also, Chess Tiger is the only chess app that analyzes your games to show you how to improve, and is also one of the MOST COMPLETE apps for players of all levels. Trivia * The scoring uses secret sauce in a nutshell